Perfect World
by Spottedleaf900
Summary: Cute, funny, lovey-dovey Oneshots about all our favorite South Park boys!  Multiple pairings. Slash. lots of fluff! Rating may change later


**Ok so here's the deal. I'm starting this collection of oneshots to avoid taking so long to update my chapters on **_**Code: Death Angel**_**. I keep getting writers block and it's driving me insane! Not that I wasn't already but, that's beside the point! I find I break my writers block faster when a stop thinking so hard about what I'm trying to write, and the best way to do that is to focus on something else. Hence, oneshots! :D **

** I'm not totally sure what these will become. I know that most of these will be romantic, and chances are a lot will be Style…YAY! *ehem* I will probably throw in some Creek, Bunny, and any pairing I get a recommendation to do! **

**I remember reading some oneshots and thinking, "man I wish they'd write more for this!" Soo…if you read one of these and would like me to expand on it, leave it in your review and I'll consider it; after I'm done with **_**Code: DA**_**, of course! XP Thank you to my readers! I really appreciate the reviews and support! Without further ado, I present **_**Treasure Trove**_**.**

I can't tell you how many times I've found myself laying face down on my bed, music blaring as I wallow in my own self pity. It seems to be my new hobby; sulking and pouting like some four year old girl whose pigtails got yanked by the schoolyard bully. I was like this last night, this morning before school, and now here I am again, 4:30 pm, haven't moved since I got home. Aren't I pathetic? I sigh and roll onto my back, running my fingers through my auburn locks and pulling slightly. How the hell did I, Kyle Broflovski, Mr. Fight-till-the-finish, end up here?

To be totally honest I'd still be fighting if I thought it'd do any good. I'm not scared of my feelings, not anymore. Five years of being aware that I was gay has given me plenty of time for fear and confusion, and I've finally come to terms with myself. I am gay and I am proud! Most of South Park is aware of this, including my parents, my school, and, most importantly, my Super Best Friend and secret love of my life, Stan Marsh. The only part he doesn't know is the 'secret love of my life' bit.

Sighing in exasperation, I roll over and look at my nightstand. A picture of Stan and I when we were eight stares back at me. In the photo, we are standing in front of Stan's house, his arm slung lazily over my shoulder, mine around his mid back. Both of us are covered in powdery snow from the snowball fight that ensued just before the picture was taken. Are noses are red with cold and we are smiling from ear to ear, eyes shining with joy.

I smile and pick up the picture, holding it above me and studying it, as if staring at the picture will somehow bring me back to that day. As cliché as it sounds, things were so much simpler back then. No deep dark feelings of undying love, no high school pressure…no crazy girlfriends; just best friends playing in the snow together.

I sigh and grumble to myself. "Stupid growing up…why'd you have to happen so fucking fast…?" Once high school hit everything changed. My homosexual awakening was revealed, clicks morphed and merged as they often do in high school…and then there was Wendy. The schoolyard crush that she and Stan use to share was thought to be dead, but when we entered Teen-Dom it blossomed into a full-fledged, sickeningly overdone, high school romance. She never left his side if she could help it, and when she had to she would text him…all the time. It was so annoying I wanted to puke whenever I saw them together.

To be honest, I think I'm more jealous than disgusted with her. She gets all of Stan's attention, while I have to fight to make him listen to me when I talk a lot of the time now. I wish I could hold his eyes like she could; I want to be the one he calls beautiful and the one he buys flowers for and the one he…loves.

I groan and flip the pillow over my face. I will _not _cry over him again. I _refuse_. I have wasted far too many of my tears on that boy. As I lay there, willing myself not to break my stony resolve, "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy comes on, blasting through my iPod dock. I listen intently to the guitar and drum beat getting more intense before the singing starts, and I realize I need to get all this anger and pain out. What better way than to dance around my room like an idiot?

_**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
>I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear<br>Cause that's just who I am this week**_

I sit up, singing and dancing to the music. I don't go full out because I feel kinda stupid, but I already feel a little release as the lyrics seem to match my thoughts.

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<strong>_

Closing my eyes, I let the lead singers voice fill my head. Lately, I did feel like a notch in Stan's bedpost. Like he just assumed I'd always be around and he could write me off as such. I sincerely wish I could just treat him like a line in a song. My voice starts to carry over the music as the energy grows in my chest.

_**Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<strong>_

"You're playing for the wrong team Stan!" I shout, losing myself in the song. Jumping up to my feet, I start playing air guitar and singing the words loudly yet somehow still in tune.

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<strong>_

I sway my hips, imagining him watching me as I tell him off. I'd make him beg for me. I'd blast Wendy out of his head and fill the hole with nothing but me.

_**Is this more than you bargained for yet  
>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<br>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him<strong>_

I shout "her" over the actual lyric, picturing Wendy and Stan, grinding at some school dance, and me watching, wanting desperately to be in her place. I launch myself onto my bed and drum on the air.

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<strong>_

I am rockin' out at this point, completely oblivious to the world around me. The music is pounding in my chest and I feel absolutely alive. As the song nears its end, I leap off my bed and drop to my knees, leaning my head back in the euphoria of letting my pent up feelings out.

"Well, you were certainly having fun." A painfully familiar voice, laced with humor, penetrates my musical orgasm.

"Holy shit Stan!" I scream, falling back on my ass. I stare up at his amused smirk in total shock and humiliation. I'm so embarrassed I can feel my neck turning red. He chuckles and offers his hand.

"You know you actually have a nice voice dude, and your dance moves aren't half bad either." He smiles as I take his hand. Hoisting me up on my feet, he winks and chuckles. "How long have you been hiding your inner Rockstar?"

"When did you get here?" My voice breaks as I fight to regain my composure. He disregards the fact that I ignored his question, looking down a little sheepishly.

"Oh from the beginning; I was at your door but when I heard you I was curious to hear more so I waited." His smile is lost to me as realization washes over me. He was there the whole time. He heard me say his name. FUCK!

"D…Dude! Not cool!" I stammer. My eyes are as wide as saucers and I feel almost nauseous. "You don't spy on someone while they are in their private space! That is completely unethic-!"I am cut off by a wall against my back and lips pressing hard to mine. My mind becomes a jumble of confusion as electricity shoots down my spine. One of Stan's hands laces into my hair and pulls, enticing me to moan. His other hand is pinning my wrist to the wall he has me shoved against. His tongue slips past my lips, and I can't stop my eyes rolling back or the low growl of need rising from my core. He pulls back slightly to look at me with his deep azure blue eyes, shaking his hair out of his face and smirking.

"I broke up with Wendy; came here to uh…tell you about It." his voice is husky as he watches me.

"Aw….Awesome." I barely manage to breathe out a response. My entire body is shaking and my heart is racing faster than I've ever felt. "Um…I'm not…gonna be some…fucking rebound you know." My attempt to sound stern is lost, especially when he lowers his mouth to my collarbone. He sucks and nips at my pulse point, earning an uncontrollable whimper from me. When he pulls back, there is a small but pronounced mark. My breath is impossible to control as we gaze at each other. His eyes are hazed over with lust, yet I can feel that this is much more than rebound passion.

"Why do you think I broke up with her Dude…?" he whispers as he lowers his lips to my throat and kisses his way up to my jaw. "You're right, I was playing for the wrong team." I stifle a purr of pleasure and glance at him.

"Was?" I dare to feel hopeful. My body is screaming for him at this point. He smirks and licks my ear. I shudder and cling to him, goose bumps rising on my entire body.

"Yes…was." He whispers, before picking me up and taking me to my bed.

"Sweet dude." I half laugh, half moan. "Fucking sweet…!"

As our clothes begin to gather in piles on the floor, and our small gasps become needy groans, my iPod switches to a new playlist. If I wasn't so preoccupied I would probably start laughing. Needless to say, my new favorite song is Nickelback's "S.E.X."

**So here's the beginning of my Oneshot collection! Hope you all enjoy! R&R please!**


End file.
